Total Drama Heroes vs Villains
by zombiefear101
Summary: Hello everyone I'm going to do a second one of these cause I like this idea. ANYWAYS. Hello viewers 20 super humans will be competing for the gold. These will be crime fighters vs Crime doers. In an epic Total drama. They will prove there powers, talents and skills to win the money. Can these supers from both sides of the law deal with each other read and find out *APPS OPEN*
1. Apps

**Hello everyone before anyone gets anal yes I'm still doing Total Drama Royale I'm just adding this to see the reaction to it I personally like the idea and both of my TD stories won't be shown for a bit. This I think is a unique idea and I'll see what people like more. Yes all these heroes and Villains are OC I don't want to go into DC or Marvel but you guys can if you like… I would like originality those.**

"5... 4...3...2..1 ACTION"

"Hello viewers of this grand world it is I… Chris Mclean"

Chris stood inside a warehouse. "As you can see this is not on any of the sets you might remember form past seasons." He walks over and we don't see Chef Hachet anywhere.

"I bet you are wondering what this season is going to be about… well…" He does a unneeded dramatic pause.

"It will be HEROES VS VILLAINS" The dramatic music plays for a second. He slowly looks at the camera grinning. "and not in the way you think"

Chris walks over to a large television in the room and turns it on.

The screen shows a bank in a major city. The door gets blasted open sounding the alarms.

"You bloody idiot… I said light explosives."

"I'm sorry dude… I thought it was going to be small."

"Both of you quiet" the camera hears this dark and raspy voice.

"Sorry boss" they boss say in unison. Coming through the smoke are 2 thugs with ski mask on and heavy vest on. In the middle of them is a smaller man. He as a dark purple hood on and a dark iron cass mask on that looks like the combine of the Darth Vader's mask (don't own) and ninja mask.

The main villain walks up to the volt as his two thugs are getting the c4 ready. He stops when he hears 2 things thud. The main villain turns and he sees both his thugs hanging u side down both gag.

He looks at them but before he hears.

"Really Gauntlet this is your third attempt at robbery in the last 2 years."

The villain turns and he glares seeing a man standing on a desk with a green suit on. His sides where black and his gloves were too. He had a thin mask on that was also green with a lighter green A right on his chest.

"Animor I should have known." Both guys glare at each other as they both lung at each other but before they meet the TV turns off.

"That is what I meant… Chef is currently going off to different prisons and Juvees looking for some meta freaks…"

The camera cuts off to Chef walking into a celled room as many people glare at him. He gulps.

Chris walks up to an elevator where we see a bottom pointing downwards and one going up. "this is where you guys be staying… the Heroic fist will have top floor and Villainous Capes will have button."

He grins looking at the camera "and this year you guys will be competing for 10 million dollars and you guys might even be evaluated by the Alliance of Darkness or by the Glory and Justice the strongest league for both evil and good." He walks over to the warehouse doors.

"Also we be having special guess we may have actual villains and heroes here to host and looking at all the contestants anyways…"

"So 10 crime fighters and 10 crime doers will come through these doors and lets see who wins this year on Total. Drama. HEROES VS VILLAINS"

**So what you think I wanted to make this cause I watch All stars and because I think it is unique. Also if your going to make a character remember. Think of all the supers you ever seen. You can have powers like superman, or not have super powers but are badass like Batman. Or you can be a alien that landed on earth who think they are a super villain or hero a mutant like the X men or even have like you're a cross between a animal or object or a machine like killer croc or metallio. Here is the APP you must sign need any questions PM me and post APP on review please.**

Name:

Alter ego name (there hero or villain name):

Gender:

Age:

Good or evil:

Stereotype:

Inner Personality:

Out Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear:

Talents:

Strength:

Weakness:

Medical conditions:

Allergies:

Bio:

Appearance-

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Eye shape:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Facial hair:

Body:

Skin Tone:

Clothes-

Costume:

Normal:

Pj's:

Swimwear:

Relationship-

Is your character single?

You want your character in a relationship?

Crush on?

Friends with?

Enemies with?

Others-

Super powers:

Reaction of winning:

Reaction of Losing:

What will they do with the money:

Why are they entering:

Stuff to bring:

Idea's for challenges (optional):

Audition Tape: (optional but doing this gives you bonus points in my choices)

If there anything I miss write it below:

**Hope you guys like and yes I'm still doing Royale it actually getting a Update on Sunday or Monday. Hope you guys really enjoy this and I'll be choosing character on how much I like them. Also if you want to send in a hero or a villain that isn't a contestant but can show up send me that in PM and write what you want me to know about them.**


	2. 1st update

**Hello everyone this is the first update for my heroes vs Villains Total Drama and I still need some more characters. So this is so far in my story and also some more info down below.  
**

**Heroes**

Anthony Burton- (CommunityFan27)

Ciel LaRouge- (Bunnies43)

Emmy Johnson- (Nagasha)

Corey Walker- (Grojbandian180)

Open

**Heroines**

Lyra Rysym- (Goldielocks)

Cera Rise (Heroi Oscura)

Open

Open

Open

**Villains**Ryan Lewis- (Zombiefear101)

Jason Darkhold- (V.I.Y.H)

Kiyan Arthur Blackthorn- (xxXLightningSadistXxx)

Evan Thompson- (ScottAnime)

Open

**Villainesses**

Kira Night- (Bombdaboys)

Dara Lovgen- (CartoonCrazy1293)

open

open

open

**As you can see we still need a few more. Also we will also be having OC legit hero and villains showing up to test the campers and there will be threes of them in the camp as well**

**The teacher- The teacher job is to come and train with the young heroes or villains and help them train and honed there skills and they will talk to the heroes or villains right before a match**

**The Counsler- This one is a person they go to for guidance and if someone is having issues in the camper they can go to him or her. **

**The Keeper- The keeper is just to keep order they stay in the camper sight for both heroes and villains and make sure that they don't escape (only for villains), attack or do something stupid.**

**Well this is all we have left seeya next time.**


End file.
